


献祭

by am22



Category: Resident evil:damnation
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 05:34:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20148484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/am22/pseuds/am22
Summary: 性感舔舔在线日巴。





	献祭

巴迪有些后悔了。  
  
他能感受到那虫子在身体里的蠕动，顺着脊柱上下滑动去挤压他肺里的空气，逼迫他去咳出根本不存在的异物，仿佛在耀武扬威的宣誓自己的主权。  
  
那些可以被支配的丑陋生物安静的趴在他身边，像几条被驯服的狗。只是他心里清楚得很，这些恶犬并不服从于他，而是他身体里那只该死的虫子，可怕的、蚕食他理智的寄生虫。  
  
他瞥向离他最近的舔食者，它们没有眼睛，脑子填补了原先眼睛应有的位置。脑子可是个好东西，他想着，这家伙的脑子居然长在外边。然而只是偶然想起这些生物的原型都是人类，他的胃袋就会自发地收缩起来，似乎这样就能从嘴里逼迫出些什么东西来。  
  
他自我嘟囔的噪音吸引了最近的那只舔食者，它抬起头，似是好奇的歪了歪，伸出一只肥厚锋利的大爪子——这爪子可以轻易撕碎一个成年男人的腹部——搭在了巴迪的膝盖上，长长的舌头蛇一样的伸出来，绕在他的脚踝上。  
  
现在它看起来更像是个诡异的宠物，巴迪甚至思考会不会有人去拍它的头。  
  
它们会为我做任何事。一个奇怪的念头塞进他的脑子里，巴迪甩了甩头，那个念头却挥之不去，羞耻的占据着脑内的一部分，无赖程度就像那只扒在脊椎上的寄生虫。  
  
舔食者察觉到了，他们的思想似乎是共通的。缠在脚踝上的舌头蠕动着攀爬上他的小腿，在宽松的牛仔裤里裹紧了主人的皮肤，甚至用口水浸透了那些粗糙的布料。粗重的喘息从鼻间逸出，巴迪甚至没有刻意去命令，另一只舔食者就讨好般的把舌头伸了过来。  
  
此时正值深夜时分，路上依然有那些游魂般的市民徘徊，却无人对他，甚至这个巷角有任何兴趣。  
  
他抬头看了看，便又把腿分得大了些。第一只舔食者的舌头已经绕过了膝盖，继续攀爬舔舐过了大腿，着重磨蹭了几下敏感的内侧，便停留在了根部。巴迪伸手握住留在裤子外的那段舌头，望向舌头的来源，对方也正抬着头——仿佛有眼睛似的——等着主人的奖赏。  
  
“就叫你一号吧。”他喃喃着，更像是自言自语。一号看上去很是欢快，舌头往里伸了伸，滑进了内裤的边缘。巴迪猛地挺起了腰，另一条腿上的舌头也不甘示弱，迅速缠上了大腿。  
  
“那你就是二号……”巴迪的身体往下滑了滑，这使得腿分得更开了。其他的舔食者逐渐被这边的噪音和独特的需求吸引了过来，三号凑的最近，充斥着尖利獠牙的嘴巴贴近了牛仔裤下的鼓包。天性的恐惧让巴迪有些不安，他试图伸手去推三号，却被紧随而至的四号和五号捉住了双手。  
  
现在一号和二号的舌头已经彻底滑了进去，一前一后的圈住了那根半硬的家伙。巴迪发出了一声丢人的惊喘，充血的双眼带了点无助和茫然，而三号完美接收到他脑内的命令，尖利的指甲只是轻松一划，束缚着巴迪的两块布料便躺在了地上。  
  
现在他看起来像是个穿开裆裤的色情狂。然而一号却没有给他重拾尊严的机会，它的舌头磨蹭挤压着前段的小孔，甚至有要进去的意思。吓得巴迪绷紧了腰腹，却在湿乎乎的摩擦之中又软了腰。  
  
他不知道自己从什么时候开始呻吟的，总之在他发现的时候，那些声音已经在巷子里盘旋了许久。两只手被舌头缩紧压在墙上，巴迪无法否认这种束缚带来的灼热感，他也清楚的明白他的兴奋已经感染了周边的所有生物——余下的几只，它们逐渐缩小了包围圈，似是为它们的主人筑好了一个巢穴。  
  
又一条舌头圈在了他一鼓一鼓的阴茎上，巴迪不知道是谁的，也许是正前方的三号。三条粗长的舌头将人类可怜的阴茎裹得严严实实，就像商量好了似的相互配合着揉搓摩擦着每一寸皮肤，根部的舌头甚至继续下探，舔舐着底部沉甸甸的囊袋。  
  
男人稍稍挣动了一下，似乎是承受不住这些过多的、黏糊糊的快感。他头皮发着麻，鞋子在不知什么时候的挣扎中蹭掉了，缩在袜子里的脚趾在把他推向高潮的巨浪中一次次地紧缩了起来。下腹开始不自觉地抽动，这让他眼前泛起了白光，巴迪仰起了脖颈，脑袋磨蹭着坚硬的墙壁，腰腹随着撸动的频率前后迎合。他根本压不住自己喉间沙哑的低吟，被粘腻的长舌摩擦下体的认知却平添了更多的快感。  
  
太快了……巴迪迷迷糊糊想着，在高潮的前兆中不自觉地探出了舌尖，很快被不知道哪一只舔食者钻了空子，粗硬的舌头几乎是立即填满了他的口腔。  
  
“嗯……唔……”睁开眼睛就很费劲儿了，偏偏溢出的泪水又完全遮蔽了视线，只能完全凭触觉感受那条舌头在嘴巴里的搅动。阴茎和囊袋上的三根舌头猛地加快了速度，巴迪一个激灵撞到了后面的墙上，却根本感受不到疼痛，唯有铺天盖地的快感瞬时淹没了他，一个浪尖将他推向了顶端。  
  
他过了很久才缓过神来，眼前还一阵阵的泛着白。双手早就被放开了，此刻软软的搭在身体两侧。嘴里和下体的舌头都退了下去，只留下一条或几条长长的水渍。几只舔食者都稍稍后退了几步，只剩下一只趴在他的大腿上，巴迪认得出来，这是一号，也是刚刚最卖力的那个家伙。  
  
“这就是你的主意？”他不知道自己为什么开口询问，用那种被戳弄过喉咙一般的低哑声音。一号做了个宛如普通宠物般的歪头动作，缓缓爬到了他大敞的双腿之间，尖利的牙齿凑近了刚吐过水的疲软小家伙。  
  
有那么一会儿巴迪相当的恐惧，不清楚这种生物的脑子是否还存有自我意识，是否会攻击他。但一号只是伸出舌头，随意地舔了舔它，接着一路向上，舔湿了他的上衣，让那些布料也黏糊糊地粘在身上。  
  
“天啊。”巴迪推开它的脑袋，湿衣服穿在身上实在是难受。他准备脱掉上衣，却被一号摁住了手腕，另一只爪子上能够划烂防弹衣的利甲隔着那层薄薄的布料，戳了戳他挺立的乳头。  
  
几乎是一瞬间巴迪就明白了它的意图，他却僵在了原地，不知道是自己脑内淫秽的画面传了出去，还是改造过的生化武器对它们的主人本就向淫。他向后蹭了蹭，却也躲不到哪里去，一旁的舔食者终于又有了动作，两根舌头重新回到手腕处，紧紧的将它们困在了身体两旁。  
  
一号慢吞吞的开始了动作，他隔着上衣拨弄着那两个凸起的位置，简单的动作就已经逼出了人类抑制不住的喘息。粗糙的布料能给敏感的部位带来更多的刺激，舔食者接收到了被取悦的信号，尖利的爪子打着圈揉搓着小巧的乳头，甚至时不时地隔着衣服轻戳乳孔的位置。脆弱的男人又一次绷紧了身体，口中逸出的呻吟半是愉悦半是恐惧，被玩弄乳头的羞耻感扑面而来，他却只能像个任人操干的荡妇一样，大开着双腿接受一切接下来的安排。  
  
那两颗乳头在怪物的亵玩下愈发的饱满，将上衣撑得更挺了一些。一号这才伸出舌头，附近的舔食者们也纷纷响应，一时间那些湿滑的长舌再次回到他的身上，他的大腿、阴茎、屁股都布满了粘稠的液体。一两根不怀好意的舌头徘徊在股沟深处那个柔软的入口前，时不时顶入一个前端，又很迅速的拔了出来。  
  
一号的舌头动了动，沿着两块胸肉间的缝隙攀爬着，留下一条淫靡的水痕。接着来到了人类的唇边，微微探进去一部分，卷住那条小巧的舌头，又去舔舐敏感的上颚。  
  
“嗯………！”巴迪轻声发出几个抗议的音节，一号随即便毫不留情，爪子只是略微一挥，人类的上衣就顷刻间化为几块废弃的布料。被折磨玩弄过的乳头红红的发着水光，很快两条舌头便游了过来卷住它们吮吸摩擦。巴迪又从喉间挤出几声呻吟，阴茎颤颤巍巍地再次立了起来，挤压在他俩之间，贴在了他的小腹上。  
  
那两条挑战柔软后穴的舌头似乎也摸清了诀窍，每次插入都比上次更深入一些，不多时就顺利埋进了一条舌头长长的前端，另一条舌头随即也扭动着挤进去了一半。巴迪发出一声惊叫，尽数被一号的舌头堵在嘴里。他不自觉地向这只舔食者靠近，在那可怕的肌肉上磨蹭自己渴望被触碰的阴茎，两条腿甚至夹在怪物的身体两侧，这个姿势则又极大方便了肉穴中两条舌头的前后捣弄。  
  
他混沌的大脑里堆积着快感和一大堆不切实际的想法，而半数以上的想法已然在他身上试验成功了。终于，肠道内其中的一条舌头抽出来，只留了舌尖在柔软的内壁上四处戳刺，摸索着脑内那个不成形的概念。另一条舌头则继续向更深处探索，并用厚实的舌面用力磨蹭着里面更加柔软的肠壁。  
  
“唔——！！”嘴巴也被堵住的人类发出一声含糊不清的惊叫，却毫无痛苦的成分在内。体内戳刺的舌头顿了一下，继而全速按压着同一个部位。这让人类挣扎了起来，却看上去更像是变异生物身下一只扑腾的猫咪。  
  
巴迪挣脱了一只手的束缚，下意识就去搂抱身上的一号，此时倒完全不在意它的身份了。一号向外抽出了一点舌头，巴迪的呻吟声便响亮了许多，夹杂着一些男人低沉的哭腔。人类高高挺立的阴茎在坚硬的肌肉群上来回地磨蹭，几乎不需要什么更多的刺激，那些液体就再一次飞溅了出来。  
  
不断刺激前列腺的那条舌头抽了出来，而另一条深埋在体内的舌头也停了下来。巴迪大张着嘴喘息，只觉得下巴开始酸痛了起来，口水更是无法控制地往下滑。他想控制一号离开自己，却感觉全身酸软无力，几乎都无法扒住这个野兽。除此之外，他们之间的缝隙似乎也有了一下奇异的变化。  
  
他低头向下看去，隔着迷离的眼泪他几乎什么也看不清，但很明显在他胯下出现了什么新的东西，巴迪很确定之前一号的整个下面都是平坦的。一个离奇的想法出现在他脑子里，这让他感到汗毛直竖，恐惧一瞬间爬上了他的脊骨。  
  
拥有共感的一号察觉到了他的情绪变化，终于抽出了舌头，同时一只前爪伸下去捉住人类的一条大腿向外掰开。那个本不存在的玩意儿的头部就这样滑了出来，立在巴迪的两腿之间。他本以为自己看错了，忙用空闲的一只手去擦掉眼泪，接着发出一声尖锐的吸气。  
  
“我……我是在做梦吧……”他哆哆嗦嗦地瞪大了眼睛，看向身上的怪物。一号没有眼睛，此时却直直地面对着他，仿佛在审视他的反应。接着，那只巨大的爪子滑过他的大腿，握住了人类在对比之下不盈一握的柔软屁股，锋利的指甲轻轻划过男人的尾椎。  
  
这难道也在我的幻想里？巴迪几乎想跳起来逃走，如果不是他现在被一层层的舔食者包围在中间。他偷偷观察其他怪物的胯下，在发现依旧如常时暗暗松了口气，便又将视线投在自己腿间。  
  
你能想象一根怪物的阴茎么？它看上去比起性器更像是个堆叠在一起的肌肉块，甚至缠绕着一些和舔食者本身神似的白色丝状物，自己软趴趴的阴茎躺在它身边仿若一个儿童玩具。巴迪不禁瑟缩了，这么大一个东西要是捅到屁股里来，他怕是连人带虫都没命了。  
  
先前那根抽出去的舌头不知什么时候又重新插了进去，直直地进到和里面那条一样的深度。巴迪轻哼了几声，不自觉地伸手去摸那根大东西。  
  
那些白色丝状物很黏，拉起来像是某些牌子的润滑液，这让这根阴茎看上去像是个可笑的色情玩具。他慢慢地抚摸，一号似乎很愉悦，长长的舌头绕过他的后颈，去舔舐他右边的唇角，时不时探一个舌尖进去。巴迪把它从上摸到下，又撸了上来，去磨蹭阴茎的头部。整根东西都变得黏糊糊的，像是淋了一层蜂蜜上去，这种触感让他呼吸变得急促了起来，甚至自己的性器也再一次的躁动着，有抬头的趋势。  
  
嘴边的舌头又一次伸进巴迪的嘴里，他索性也伸出舌头，去舔舐这根粗长的仿性器。喉头上下滚动着吞咽小部分的口水，这逼着他时不时地收缩口腔去吸吮那些液体，反倒是更像他在为什么人口交了。与此同时又一条舌头在穴口徘徊了一下，便缓慢地插进去，在前列腺附近打着圈按摩着。  
  
“嗯……”巴迪腾出一只手捉紧一号的肌肉，随即整个人被捏着屁股抬了起来，肠道深处的舌头小幅度地动作着，这让他感觉自己的腹腔似乎都被塞满了似的。他主动而又卖力地舔吮一号的舌头，希冀着一会儿不要被撕裂，最好什么感觉也没有。  
  
一号重新把他放回到了墙角，体内的三条舌头如同游蛇，全部退了出去。巴迪倚在墙上，只能任凭一号把他的大腿拉到最大，露出那个无法合上的深红色肉洞。那根黏糊糊的阴茎晃了晃，便将头部抵在了洞口。圆润又巨大的茎头慢慢往里插入，这让巴迪产生了一种被人塞入西瓜的错觉。他瘫在墙角，呼吸急促，两条腿抖得像筛子。柔嫩的大腿内侧时不时被一号用指甲剐蹭，留下一条条红色的划痕，却让人类的阴茎兴奋地半勃了起来。  
  
巨大的柱头终于完全插了进去，后面愈渐变窄的柱身自然更加容易了，头部在肠道里狠狠碾过了前列腺，直捅到之前舌头开拓过的最深处。巴迪不知道自己什么时候居然又哭了，眼泪止不住地往外涌，伴随着也不知什么时候逸出的高高低低的呻吟声。一号只要稍微动一下，他就发出一阵深喘，大腿内侧都跟着抽搐起来。然而这次阴茎的根部却被另一只舔食者的舌头牢牢锁住，这让他有些崩溃，却又有些庆幸，不然很可能刚才一号捅进来的时候他就又射了。  
  
一号握住他的身体，把他拉了起来，舌头也抽出口腔圈住他的腰背。一双前爪几乎能盖住巴迪一半的上身，锋利的爪尖再一次顶戳在挺立的乳头上。同时他抽出了少许阴茎，开始操弄身下的人类。  
  
巴迪发出一声动物似的尖叫，继而只能张着嘴，发不出声音来了。粗壮的茎体抽出来，再破开肉壁顶进去，最粗的头部宛如一颗巨大的蛋，一次次地挤压他的前列腺。如果不是被圈着根部，人类怕是射都射不出来了。他扒在舔食者的肩上，喘息中偶尔夹杂几个低哑而又戛然而止的哭吟，身体抖得不成样，两条大腿软软地搭在两侧，甚至没力气挪动，只能在被操得狠了的时候颤动几下。  
  
怪物的肌肉坚硬如铁，撞击着他的下体像是被人抽打了屁股，留下大片的红痕，在痛觉渐渐消失后甚至变得麻木了许多。尖利的指甲似乎真的戳进了他的乳孔，巴迪甚至有种全身的孔洞都被操了的错觉。他伸头去咬一号的肌肉，却只能在坚硬的肩膀上磨着牙，倒像是亲密的索吻。  
  
一号把他抱了起来，把人类整个压在自己阴茎上。男人尖叫着，手脚并用地挣扎，却根本无法抵抗那些过量到无法承受的快感。他全身痉挛了起来，双眼失去了焦距，在舔食者的上下操干中抵达了第一次干性高潮——他的阴茎仍然被紧紧地束缚着。  
  
高潮后的巴迪像只煮熟的虾子似的泛着红，整个身体软在了一号身上，肠道却还在经受着永无止境的操干。他几乎连手指都动不了了，然而神经网络带来的快感却丝毫没有减少，只能任凭眼泪往外流淌。他就像个无助的性爱娃娃，被钉死在怪物的阴茎上，直到被操坏了为止。  
  
“求你……”他轻轻地用气音请求，只是动着嘴唇就已经足够累了，“求你……射……”他又停下来喘息了一会儿，“射在里面……求你了……”  
  
一号慢慢停了下来，不知是在消化这个信息还是在思考可行性。不多时它又动了起来，这次动作不再那么激烈，甚至还有些小心翼翼的错觉。比起方才疯狂快速的撞击，这次缓慢的研磨反而放大了收集快感的感官。被折磨良久的前列腺仿佛被着重碾压，明明是温吞的进出，却让巴迪再次发起抖来。他胡乱地重复着乞求，这些话却对一个变异生物来说毫无作用，反而研磨的更加卖力。舔食者的舌头重新回到人类的脸上，在男人抽搐着到达第二次高潮时捅了进去，抵在最深处，从而逼出更多的眼泪。  
  
接着，在人类几乎要晕厥的抽泣中，一号似乎终于领悟到了命令的信号似的，将那些黏糊糊又很大量的液体注进了人类的肚子里。高压的液体冲刷击打着阴茎无法抵达的更深处，男人不觉呜咽出声，手指用尽最后的力气抠抓着舔食者的身体，而这一次，另一只舔食者终于收回了圈在根部的舌头。  
  
过量的液体甚至顺着肉穴与阴茎紧密的缝隙中流了出来，一号静静的等到全部的液体释放出去，才缓缓拔动阴茎。男人在刚才肠道和高潮的双重刺激下终于还是昏了过去，此时像只受伤的幼兽一般缩在一号身上，脸上被泪水和口水搞得一团糟，全身都是红红的划痕。随着一号阴茎的抽动而发出一些脆弱的轻吟，直到那颗巨大的头部终于完全抽了出来，大量的黏滑液体随之涌出，把被撞击出淤青的臀部搞得更加淫靡不堪。  
  
此时其他的舔食者一拥而上，各自伸出肥厚的舌头去舔掉男人身上那些乱七八糟的液体，而消失了许久的三号则将一套新的衣服放在一号的身边。一号将男人放回到地上，便趴在他身边，长长的舌头松松地圈在他的手腕上。而那根尺寸惊人的阴茎，也不知何时消失了不见。舔食者的身下依旧是那片平整的肌肉群，像是什么也没有发生过。


End file.
